Los fantasmas no existen
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Su madre le repetía que los fantasmas no existían. Eren hallaba más protección en los brazos de Levi que en las palabras de su madre. Oneshot.


Los fantasmas no existen.

Eren siempre le había tenido cierto rechazo a la oscuridad. Desde que tenía memoria no iba al baño sin dejar las luces del pasillo prendidas, y cada vez que se duchaba se aseguraba de mantener sus verdes y grandes ojos abiertos, no fuese cosa que un monstruo lo atacase mientras este no podía ver.

El temor hacia lo desconocido, hacia la típica y trillada idea del monstruo promedio, era lo que le generaba repudio, sólo que Eren esto no lo sabía. Pero, ¿qué nene de siete años lo sabe?

Carla, su mamá, siempre le repetía la misma oración: _los fantasmas no existen, y si existiesen, perseguirían nenes malos._ A Eren eso lo tranquilizaba un poco ya que él era un nene bueno, todos lo decían. Quien lo decía también era Levi, un amigo que hizo al cumplir ocho años.

A Eren le gustaba pasar tiempo con Levi. Le gustaba su humor tan diferente al de otros nenes y su pelo negro azabache. Tenía la tez blanca como el jarrón de porcelana china de su tía Isabel, y sus ojos parecían plateados de tan grises y brillantes que eran.

Eren, siendo el nene curioso que era, bombardeaba frecuentemente con preguntas a Levi. Así fue que se enteró de que tenía la misma edad suya, que vivía con su madre a pesar de pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo con él, y que no tenía otros amigos. Esto último lo entristeció, puesto que el chico era amable y se sacrificaba por los demás; no entendía cómo otros no podían verlo. Una vez Eren había preparado leche con galletitas para los dos, y al intentar subir con la bandeja a su cuarto, la dejó caer derramando su contenido por doquier. Levi, al escucharlo llorar y decir que su mamá lo regañaría, le sugirió que le diga que no había sido su culpa, sino de su amigo. A Eren le costó aceptar hacerlo quedar mal, pero terminó cediendo. Era un nene después de todo. Más tarde ese día su madre le dijo que debía hacerse cargo de sus errores en vez de inventar excusas.

Con el paso del tiempo Eren y Levi se convirtieron en mejores amigos. Eran inseparables y se protegían mutuamente. Eren le contaba historias graciosas a Levi, anécdotas de la escuela y chistes que escuchaba por ahí. Levi lo abrazaba por las noches, cuidándolo de esos monstruos a los que Eren tanto les temía.

Cuando Eren cumplió nueve años hizo una fiesta en la que invitó a sus compañeros de clase y, por supuesto, a Levi. Por alguna razón este nunca apareció, y aunque Eren se puso triste de no poder compartir ese día con su mejor amigo, le guardó un pedazo de pastel.

Once días tardó Levi en volver, y cuando por fin lo hizo, el pedazo de pastel ya estando podrido, Eren no sabía si enojarse o alegrarse de verlo. Le preguntó por qué se había tomado tanto tiempo y qué había estado haciendo. Levi evadió las preguntas. Le dijo que lamentaba haberse perdido su cumpleaños y le regaló un brazalete hecho a mano que simbolizaba su eterna amistad. Eren se lo puso sin pensarlo dos veces y le pidió que no se fuera más, ya que esas noches sin sus abrazos habían sido espantosas. Le recordó cuánto les temía a los duendes y a los fantasmas, ya que esos dos eran los peores, los que podían infiltrarse como por arte de magia y atacarlo durante sus sueños. Le recordó que eran seres que no deberían existir.

Después de esa última charla Levi volvió a desaparecer. Eren supuso que al tiempo regresaría, pero para su décimo cumpleaños fue que se cansó de esperar. Levi no iba a volver.

Eren creció y con el tiempo se olvidó de sus compañeros de clase y de sus maestras y de su primera novia. Y de Levi. No había pensado en Levi en los últimos quince años. Fue cuando su madre sacó un baúl durante uno de los almuerzos familiares que los recuerdos lo azotaron.

-Encontré esto el otro día mientras terminaba de vaciar tu cuarto. ¿Te acordás? ¡Nunca me dejaste abrirlo!-, comentó entre risas recordando cuán obstinado siempre había sido su hijo.

Eren apenas sí registraba esa vieja cosa. De todos modos abrió el baúl con una llave que venía puesta, y en él encontró pilones de dibujos con la fecha escrita en la que se hicieron. Entre ellos había algunos juguetes rotos y un brazalete deshilachado.

-Son todos de cuando tenías ocho.-, dijo Carla inspeccionando las hojas, sorpresa invadiendo su cara.

-¿Y?-, Eren no entendía qué tenía de raro.

-Es que… mirá, ¿te acordás de él?-, preguntó la mujer señalando uno de los dibujos. En él había dos nenes de la mano, y debajo de cada uno yacía un nombre. Eren, y _Levi_.

-Levi…

-Sí. Me sorprende que lo dibujaras después de tanto tiempo. Y que te hayas enterado si nosotros nunca te dijimos nada.

Eren dejó de hablar por un momento, permitiéndole a su mente recordar. Y recordar fue lo que hizo.

-Sí, sí. Éramos amigos, pero después de uno de mis cumpleaños dejó de venir a casa.

-Wow, sí que tenés una memoria privilegiada, hijo. De eso pasaron… veintidós años.

Eren hizo cuentas mentalmente, no era muy bueno en las matemáticas. De todos modos se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

-No, hace… dieciséis.

-Eren, el accidente pasó en tu cumpleaños número tres. De eso hace veintidós añ-

-¿Qué accidente?

Su madre estaba hablando mucho y muy rápido y Eren no entendía nada. No recordaba ningún accidente ni nada que le haya ocurrido a los tres años ya que, bueno, tenía tres putos años.

-El accidente en el que Levi y su mamá murieron.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, hijo. Pasó mucho tiempo, es entendible que no te acuerdes.

-No, ma. Si yo conocí a Levi a eso de los ocho. Tiene que tener misma edad que yo ahora. Me parece que estamos hablando de personas diferentes.

Eren no estaba loco. O al menos de eso estaba seguro. Se había olvidado del azabache en el tiempo en que no se vieron, pero volver a hablar de él hizo que las imágenes de ellos dos merendando y jugando volviesen a su cabeza. Recordarlo fue inevitable.

-No, Eren. Levi tenía ocho cuando murió. Nunca te dijimos lo que había pasado porque eras muy chico y no tenía sentido amargarte. Después pasó el tiempo y esa charla nunca se dio. Por eso me parecía raro que te acuerdes de Levi si desde los tres años que no lo ves.

-No. No… Te estás confundiendo, ma.

-Eren.-, comentó su madre apoyando el dibujo en la mesa. Su tono de voz se había opacado.-Levi y su mamá, Kuchel, murieron cuando venían para tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Eso fue para tu cumpleaños número tres. Murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Los dos fueron enterrados en el cementerio de la calle 104.

Mientras más oía la voz de la mujer menos sentido tenía todo. Eren miró los dibujos ignorando lo que su madre le decía. Agarró los juguetes y se acordó de haberlos compartido con Levi, con su entonces _mejor amigo_. Y después tomó el brazalete. Estaba lleno de polvo y algo roto, pero apostaba su cabeza que eso se lo había dado Levi cuando _ambos_ tenían ocho.

No comentaron nada más, y Eren le pidió el baúl para poder llevárselo a su casa.

Era imposible lo que había escuchado. O simplemente no estaban hablando de la misma persona. Ese Levi que Eren conocía, que Eren _recordaba_ , estaba vivo. _Tenía_ que estar vivo, ya que ¿por qué no iba a estarlo? Levi se había mudado seguramente. Ese chico con pelo negro y ojos plateados _tenía_ que estar vivo.

Tenía que…

La curiosidad fue más fuerte que su corazonada, y antes de que anocheciera decidió ir a la calle 104. _Sólo_ para poder confirmar cuán equivocada estaba su madre, claro.

Recorrió el cementerio durante una buena hora, y cuando estaba por rendirse, vio a un guardia caminar cerca de él.

-Disculpe, ¿señor?

El hombre hizo un sonido que parecía ser un monosílabo, y su aura no era muy amigable.

-¿Tiene idea de en dónde está el nicho de los Ackerman? Ya miré todos y no lo encuentro.-, Eren estaba feliz. Su madre se había confundido y por eso es que no encontraba ese nombre.

-¿Te fijaste en la parte de atrás?-, Eren frunció el ceño y negó dudoso.-Ahí están las tumbas de tierra. En los nichos hay muertos que tuvieron familia. Si la persona que buscás no tenía a nadie, lo más probable es que esté ahí. Nadie les deja flores y por eso ni se ven.

Las crudas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. No le deseaba un _después_ tan triste a nadie. No imaginaba que había algo peor que la muerte en sí. El olvido.

Agradeciéndole al hombre fue hasta donde le indicó, topándose en efecto con dichas tumbas de tierra. El lugar estaba desolado. No había flores, ni pasto, ni fotos, y el olor a putrefacción le inundaba las fosas nasales. Quería irse de inmediato, pero la necesidad de saber le urgía.

Al rato halló las tumbas de Kuchel Ackerman y Levi Ackerman. Eran unas de las pocas lápidas con una grabación medianamente decente en la que decía cuánto serían extrañados. Mentiras… Pero lo peor no fue leer el epitafio, sino ver las fotos.

En una se veía una mujer muy linda, se notaba a pesar de la pobre calidad del material. Tenía una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a sus ojos tristes. En la otra había un nene. No parecía mayor de ocho años en efecto, y si bien no se distinguía el color de sus ojos, Eren confirmó que ese era el Levi que él conoció alguna vez.

Ese era el Levi con el que jugaba. Era el Levi con el que dormía abrazado. Eren supo que ese era su amigo.

Lo que Eren nunca iba a saber era que no se había imaginado todo. No se había imaginado _nada_. Levi fue quien decidió irse, ya que formaba parte de uno de los mayores temores de Eren, y, para Eren, los fantasmas no deberían existir. Para Eren los fantasmas no existen.


End file.
